The wars of the past
by crystal97
Summary: Germany's never told anyone but her acts in WW1 and WW2 were done against her will. she was controlled but kept quiet for she was threatened, it just so happens is she's forced to reveal the truth when France and England get tired of her scolding them. what will they think of her then and who will be in danger because of this? Rated M for yuri,genderbent nations more info inside


Crystal: so I've been meaning to write about the countries of the world's history. Mostly important wars like WWI or WWII or the cold war and stuff like that. It won't be like a teacher lesson. This will obviously include some kicking ass action, hot stuff *wink, wink*, and more! So stick around before you click out. There will be some Nyotalia characters. For my own benefit I will make Germany and Austria girls and Hungary male. As you read I will let you know what other countries will be genderbent.

Warning: I Do Not Own Hetalia. Rated 'M' for some yuri pairings in there ,for Germany's very suggestive rebellious phase, suggestive themes, violence, romance, and all that good stuff. Germany will be slightly OC in the past sections and so will some of the other characters.

Pairings will progress with the story for now we have: GerIta, UsUk, and past: controlled!Germanyxworld

Reviving the past

Present: World meeting

It was yet another typical meeting where of course everyone was arguing. The countries were out of control as Alice (fem!England) and Francoise (Fem!France) were as usual, fighting each other on the floor. Alfred (America) swooped in separating the two and telling Alice, his girlfriend, to calm down. Alice wore a dress that represented the nurses during the world wars that had helped the soldiers. It was blue with long sleeves a white apron tied in front. She had on black tights and light blue pumps that had a strap on them. Her blonde hair was in two long ponytails with a nurse's hat a top her head and two pairs of red clips entangled in her bangs in 'X's. She was frowning as she narrowed her eyes that were behind a pair of red squared glasses at the brown head in front of her.

Francoise only smirked at her. She was a beautiful brown head girl. Her hair was in a bun with a crown on top of her head keeping it together. Her eyes were cerulean blue and she had a purple cloak reaching her hips over a blue blazer buttoned up and assorted with a black tie. She wore a light pink skirt reaching her ankles with high heeled black boots she seemed to be mocking Alice. "Oh Mon Cher, don't be angry that you're just weaker than me. If you'd just give in to my charm and stick with me maybe I could use love to fix that frown of yours", she chuckled. "That's it you frog!" Alice yelled ripping away from Alfred and onto the floor again. All around the room countries were arguing or doing nothing productive at all.

At the end of the table was a very frustrated Monica (Germany). She had on a long military green coat reaching her calves. She had short blonde hair with head phones with an 87 written on each side. Her eyes were a mix between blue and green and one of her eye was twitching faster and faster as the fighting increased. She wore her usual black tank top under her coat and short green military shorts reaching good enough above her knees. She finished off with a pair of flat black boots. She suddenly slammed her hands on the table and yelled in loud booming voice, "Everyone shut up!" Alice and Francoise paused their fighting mumbling in a sort of surprised gasp, "Germany..."

"It seems now we can't have a decent conversation without bursting into arguments", Monica said sternly. Alice and Francoise seemed to get a bit defensive. Monica's haranguing was going too far for too long already and Alice took the initiative. (I will call them country's now only when they speak to each other they will call themselves by name, but only sometimes). " I don't recall you having not one bit of decency back then", England glared placing her hands on her hips. "You were even worse than France", England scoffed. Germany clenched her fists, "Have I in any moment brought up your past, England. Believe me I regret every one of those vile acts I did in the past, but I have many things to bring up about you and France. Having corrupt governments was one of your strengths and France was no better. She couldn't even get to having a republic, like she so thought she could finish up with after the French revolution. That was a worthless battle".

England and France glared and America grabbed England by the shoulders. "Alice, don't bring up these things. Germany didn't know what she was doing, okay?" America told her giving Germany a nod that he understood. "Why don't you tell us what happened to you that made you do that then", France demanded curiously. America narrowed his eyes at her, but Germany sighed, "Fine, it's about time I tell you the truth". "You don't have to if you don't want to", Italy, Germany's girlfriend, whispered to her as she held her hand. "No, Feliciana (fem!Italy), I have to tell them so they know".

~~xXXx~~

Now Germany wasn't always a decent country to begin with. In fact, she was quite rebellious and constantly brainwashed and controlled to do the bidding of her leaders. She didn't want to do the bad things, but she was always made to do so in her conditions of being far too young and weak minded back then. She was always handled and controlled and she lost consciousness of any acts she did. America was the only country who knew what really happened to Germany so he tried being lenient with them and place his president's contract, Wilson's fourteen points, in which she wouldn't be deprived of a lot for war damages.

That was the same reason why he hadn't involved himself so much in WWI, although he gave the excuse that his country was growing.

~~past:WWI~~

"Ahh you always seem to be so influential amongst my people", Serbia chuckled. "I won't allow you to prevent our influence on the Balkans", a female voice was heard say. "I don't care what you want. Leave and never even dare come back to this ground ever again", Serbia. "If it's going to be the hard way we both declare war on you", a male voice said sternly. "Get out of my sight! If it's war you want, war you will receive!" Serbia yelled. The male and female stood up with clenched fist making their way out.

Once they were gone the Serbian male sat on his comfy chair as a male came up to him. "I heard you called for my presence sir", the darker man said kneeling down. "Yes, I know your job isn't accepted in society, but in order to make this look unintentional I hire you, Gavrilo Princip, to assassinate the heir of the throne of Austria-Hungary, the archduke", he chuckled. The man nodded with a slight bow, "it shall be down immediately.

~~xXXx~~

A classy young woman entered Germany's home, her arm holding onto a handsome gentlemen's. The girl had brown-black hair clipped back by a strand on one side that had been braided, and held back by and expensive looking huge diamond pendant with a line of pearls hanging from it, but at the moment her smooth skin had scratches and her lip had a small cut. She had a pastel purple skirt with black boots and a pastel purple suit jacket that made her purple eyes stand out. She finished up with a pair of white gloves and a slight frown. The young man next to her was smiling at her. He had a blue cap on his head and blue suit. His hair was short and was light brown and he had an orange flower behind his ear.

The young woman seemed to be in very ill conditions as if she had gone to war, and been hurt and so did the gentleman and a young teen next to them. (NOTE: So here they have just killed the archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria which is the spark/ trigger of World War 1). "Annemarie (Fem!Austria)! Adam (Male!Hungary)!what happened?", Germany asked running to them. During these days Germany was more exposed always keeping her coat open showing her black tank top and short green shorts. Right now she didn't have her coat as she had just finished training as her boss had instructed.

Austria sucked in a breath and said in a stern voice. "They have killed the archduke, Franz, Monica". Germany gasped in surprised. "That's terrible! Who did that?!" she asked. "It was Serbia just because of our requests to take some of the people from there", Austria grunted slightly holding her arm. "Adam, how are you holding up?" Austria asked Hungary. "I'm just fine, Anne. You're the one that needs attention", he said worriedly. Austria shook her head and directed Germany, "as we are alliance I've come to ask for us to get together and join us in war. The Russians attacked us just as we were about to go to war with Serbia", Austria explained.

"War? I don't…" Germany began, but stopped seeing Austria wince a bit and collapse. Hungary managed to grab her firmly before she hit the floor. "Your boss has called you. We have discussed our situation, but I can't talk much I have to take Anne to the infirmary", Hungary told Germany carrying Austria bridal style who was now unconscious. Germany blinked slipping on the black leather gloves she had taken off and headed towards the direction of her boss' office. Prussia would surely be there already.

~~xXXx~~

Germany entered the office finding the blonde man sitting at the desk. "Ahh, sit Monica", the man gestures to the chair. Germany noticed her older brother wasn't there, but she figured he would be late like always. She also noticed the new body guard her boss had. "Now Monica, as you must know by now Austria-Hungary is in need of assistance in this war. We must attack Ivan (Russia) and declare war on Russia. We must help Austria-Hungary for we are its unconditional allies, okay?" the blonde man explained.

Germany stood up surprised, "I haven't agreed to this". "Oh dear, so naïve. I'm your boss , and I say we will enter this war you like it or not", the man said rising his voice a bit and speaking harshly. Germany narrowed her eyes and said defiantly, "I govern myself I am the country! If I decide to stay out of war I will stay out of war! You may be my boss, but you are here to supervise not make decisions I can't make for myself! Going to this war will not benefit me or anyone else". The blonde man sighed, "In this game, you make no decisions dear. I do. I'm was trying to make you see the light through the good way I didn't want to resort to this, Monica, but it seems after all, I do", he finished snapping his fingers.

Germany was grabbed the arms by two men and was seated in the chair with force. They seemed to know she was pretty strong for a third man held her feet down. Germany's boss brought a chair in front of her and she began to scream. "Help! Help! Gilbert! (Prussia: he's still male)", she yelled. Her arm was stretched out and a needle was plunged in her arm. Her screams ceased as she felt dizzy and weak. The men had let her go as she slumped lazily in her chair. Only one of the men in black held her head so she faced her boss.

Her boss took out a watch attached to a golden chain and began to swing it side to side in front of her face. "You are feeling extremely tired, Monica", he whispered. Germany followed the movements of the clock and repeated what he had said, "I'm feeling extremely tired". The blonde man smiled and continued, "Good, now, Monica, you are a female and females obey the men". "I am a female and I obey men", she repeated captured in his trance. "Not any male, just me. I am your master. You will do exactly what I tell you to do and whenever I tell you. If you have to be harsh or violent to complete my orders so be it. Once I snap my fingers you will have no mind of your own. You will be stuck in my trance as I give you orders and you are to obey", the blonde smiled. "I will listen to you, my master, any means to complete your command shall be taken, and I have no mind of my own. You are my mind to command me orders. I will obey you", Germany repeated.

The blonde man snapped his fingers and Germany eyes dilated once before they went to a dull and dead blue. "Excellent. Monica, stand", the blonde ordered. She did as told and her face held no emotion what so ever. "I want you to prepare the soldiers, Monica, and train harshly for the next three days for we will declare war on Russia, do I make myself clear?" he said. "Yes, master", Germany nodded before opening the door to be faced with Prussia. "Monica, I heard you calling for help", Prussia said worried placing a hand on her shoulder. Her boss smiled, he knew very well that in front of others she would act instinctively as her normal self although that was really not the case, and she was really under a spell.

Germany chuckled, but her face was still emotionless, "don't be silly, Gilbert. You must have imagined that. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go train", she said wiping his hand off of her shoulder. Prussia did seemed suspicious of her behavior and he called out, "Monica, but you've already trained for 6 hours straight!" She only glanced to the side to look at him. "I must train again, Gilbert. We're in a war and need troops", she muttered before continuing to walk away. Prussia looked to his boss, who was also Monica's boss, suspiciously, but he was just sitting at his desk reading the documents. Prussia closed the door and thought deeply. 'What had really happened in that room?' he asked himself.

~~xXXx~~

Germany went into her study and sat. Only the personifications of the countries had phones there and she had one of the rare few being the country of Germany. She picked it up making a call. "Da?" a voice answered sweetly. "Ivan, it's Monica", Germany said monotone. "Ahh, Monica, I expected your call sooner or later", the Russian chuckled. "Hear me now you Russian. The moment you attacked Annemarie, and Adam, I declared war on you. Ivan, make sure you watch your back because I will be on for your head", Germany yelled.

There's was a slight silence before she heard a cackle, "I'd like to see you try", and she heard him say in the same sweet, yet venomous tone. She slammed the phone down and went out her study completely angry. The moment she reached the training ground the moment she rounded up soldiers and began to train them harshly as well as herself. She would scream and threaten the men to work harder. The men had ended up so exhausted by the time the day to attack Russia came.

"Listen, up! Today we will attack Russia in the name of Austria-Hungary attack by the Russians. We will head out strongly and make sure to kill as much of those unprepared Russians as possible. Is it all clear?" she narrowed her eyes. They all nodded proceeding to enter the Russian border. "Monica, I've been expecting you", Russia smiled. Germany returned the favor with a grin, "Ivan, don't be surprised if you fall under my control". "Let's begin to see", Russia laughed bringing his hand forward as the soldier ran. "Go!"Germany yelled to her soldiers who ran and the bloody war had begun.

Germany was pleased to see her soldiers killing all the Russians with such ease. It gave her comfort to know that currently in the war she had the most powerful navy and the most impressive army in the world. Nothing could be better or it actually could. The priceless expression of Russia's face as his soldiers were killed with such ease was amazing. Germany laughed as a Russian head had fallen near her feet. She picked it up as Ivan watched her. "Seems like I'm winning", she grinned throwing the head to the side.

Russia was angry and he lunged towards her with a musket. Germany grinned as he stood pointing at her. He fired a shot and it scraped her arm as she dodged. It was still bad enough to spill blood uncontrollably down her arm. Germany looked at it and smiled. She reached her arm with her tongue savoring the taste. "Who are you?" Russia asked. Even as crazy and sadistic as everyone called him, Russia was extremely scared of Germany at the moment. "Why I'm Germany", she snickered lunging forward and shoving a long knife in the Russian's stomach.

"Stop right there, Monica", a French accent of a female could be heard behind her. She rolled her eyes swinging out the knife from Russia's stomach and kicked him on the side of the head as he collapsed in the snow covered floor. "Francoise, what brings you here?" Germany said acting as if she wasn't just brutally about to kill Russia. She acted as normal not the sadistic side she was demonstrating to the Russia. "I came to assist, Russia.", France said sternly pointing her long sword at Germany.

Germany decided she didn't have to hide her brutal side and she laughed, "As you wish, France, maybe then I can also make you part of my great empire. I declare war on you", she grinned licking her lips. France was taken aback like Ivan had. 'Germany is acting different', she thought to herself. I have to talk to Prussia as soon as possible. "I suggest you retreat now, Germany. If you believe you can defeat me we both need soldiers", France said logically. "Seems only fair", Germany crossed her arms calling her soldiers to retreat. "Until then we will fight", Germany smiled sweetly passing a hand on France's cheek as she walked away. "That definitely made me shiver, and they said I'm the perverted one", France said to more of herself.

She shook her head and ran to Russia. "Russia, are you okay?"France asked. Russia grunted slightly, "Something is completely wrong with her. Imagine someone more….sadistic than me", he admitted to her. France shivered at the thought. "Don't worry she has declared war on me and I will stand for your aid", she said as the surviving soldiers rested a bit ill from the fight as the nurses who had accompanied them began to clean their wounds. "We need to stop her before she does something crazy. I'll have to talk to mon cher, Alice", she smiled at the Russian.

Crystal: so we'll stop here. Hmm…I like this chapter and I hope all of you gave it a chance and like it as well. So anyways REVIEW and give me your opinions on if the story was to your liking.


End file.
